The present invention relates to a synchronizing signal detector for a multi-beam optical disk unit.
For precise synchronization of signals to be reproduced from respective tracks from an optical disk, correct detection of the synchronization signals is essential. However, it is very difficult to correctly detect the synchronization signals due to a fluctuation of a time interval between synchronizing signals, a fluctuation of the beam interval, and a drop-out of any synchronizing signal.